countless_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth 35
In an alternate version of Earth 2, a colony ship full of powerful scientists and leaders fled the solar system during before third world war. They went 50 light years away to a new planet which they terraformed. The journey was long and they engineered themselves to be powerful immortals. Eventually new humans came and settled the planet fleeing an apocalypse that didn't occur on Earth 2. After a hundred years the new humans fell apart along with their technology. Over the course of 2,000 years new civilizations developed. They learned to take advantage of a psychic field surrounding the planet and develped what they thought of as magic. At this point their technology is roughly similar to Europe and Asia in the 1200s. This is a common story told across civilization. "Back in ancient days, 10,000 years before any one still living was born, the first ones came from across the sea. They came slowly, for the sea was longer in those days. And they knew that by the time they reached the land they would all be dead as dust. So they used the secret magics of their homeland and they changed, like caterpillars emerging from cacoons. Now cruel aging and wanton sickness would never touch them, but their minds had changed as well. For though some could think, and feel, and want, none could do all three. When they reached the land that would one day be ours, it was nothing but rock, and smoke, and stream. But the first ones were clever, in the rocks they placed plants and animals. Soon the land was alive as it is today. So they placed the ogers and dragons and other monsters so that no one would take the land from them and their descendants. But others came to the land after them. A new folk came from across the sea. They brought stories and songs and all the languages of the world. When they reached the land they built towers and planted wheat. It was these ones who founded the Old Empire, a thousand years before Enerand had conquered anyone. The first ones did not know what to do with these strange people. These new folk were far less powerful but far more numerous, and clever in their own ways. The first ones retreated into the deep caves and the thick forests. They hid beneath the sea and behind the moon. They watched. After some time, the Old Empire met the monsters that the first ones had made. They fought, and by the end the monsters were beaten and scattered across the land like seeds in the wind. But the old Empire was dying now. Within a generation they were no more, their people were scattered like the monsters they had defeated. Without their unity and their old magics to protect them the people were vulnerable to the monsters. They hid and slowly died of fear, until the first ones revealed themselves. The first ones came down to them in the manner of gods. They taught the folk below the skills they had forgotten. They taught them how to make bronze and breed animals. They instructed them in some of the old ways, and taught them the new magics of this land. The new folk forgot their faith in the true God worshipped the first ones instead. And so the first ones became the pantheons of Emerand and of the North. They became the Elders of the South, the Old Ones of the forest folk and the old western tribes, and the Demoms still worshipped by the barbarians in Waeland and the east." History of Earth 35 When the humans arrived they formed what was later called the Old Empire. They made large towers of glass and ruled the world. Eventually they fought the monsters left behind by the old ones but their technology was unsustainable without the necessary infrastructure. The empire fell apart. Ciddentis - The Western Continent 900 Ante Imperium: The Old Empire Falls apart. An age of destruction and darkness begins. 800 Ante Imperium: A group of survivors found the city that will eventually be called Ealdon. 700 Ante Imperium: 600 Ante Imperium: 500 Ante Imperium: The city of Olim is founded. 400 Ante Imperium: The city of Emerand is founded. 300 Ante Imperium: 200 Ante Imperium: The city of Olim begins it's own empire in the southern continent. 100 Ante Imperium: Emerand begins expanding. It comes into conflict with Olim over trading routs. Olim conquers Austarkan in a war with Emerand. 0 Surgen Imperium: The Emerandian general Iulian conquers the Olimian empire and founds the new Emerandian empire with himself as emperor. 100 Surgen Imperium: 200 Surgen Imperium: 300 Surgen Imperium: 400 Surgen Imperium: 500 Surgen Imperium: